tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Elementary
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = CBS | seasons = 7+ | number of episodes = 143+ | production company = CBS Television Studios Timberman-Beverly Productions | executive producers = Carl Beverly; Robert Doherty; Christopher Silber; Sarah Timberman; Peter Blake; Corinne Brinkerhoff; John David Coles; Liz Friedman; Craig Sweeny | producers = Alysse Bezahler; Geoffrey Hemwall; Melissa Black; Chris Leanza | principal cast = Jonny Lee Miller; Lucy Liu; Aidan Quinn; Jon Michael Hill | 1st = September 27th, 2012 | last = }} Elementary is an American television series of the mystery and crime drama genres. It is based on the works of English author Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and is also largely inspired by the BBC mystery series Sherlock. The series was created by Robert Doherty and produced by CBS Television Studios and Timberman-Beverly Productions. It began airing on Thursday evenings on CBS at 10:00 pm on September 27th, 2012. Elementary is a modern-day retelling of the cases of famed investigative sleuth Sherlock Holmes, who is played by former Eli Stone star Jonny Lee Miller. Utilizing a bit of gender-bending, the classic character of Doctor John Watson has been replaced by Joan Watson played by Lucy Liu. Rounding out the main cast is Aidan Quinn as police captain Thomas Gregson and Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell. In addition to changing the gender of Doctor Watson, Elementary also provides a change of scenery, setting the current stories in modern-day New York City, as opposed to the fog-shrouded streets of Victorian-era London as in the original stories. In the series, Sherlock Holmes is one of the world's most brilliant detectives and a former inspector for Scotland Yard. Following a personal tragedy, he relocated to New York City where he became a drug addict - seeking to dull his own senses or else be driven insane from boredom. Under instruction by his father, Sherlock was forced to enter rehab and began getting his life back on track as a consultant for the New York City police department under the care of Captain Thomas Gregson. Enter Doctor Joan Watson - a former surgeon, whose momentary misjudgment cost her career, she now finds herself working as a sober companion. Assigned to keep vigil over the recovering addict Holmes, Watson lends her medical expertise to Sherlock's work in the field. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Notes & Trivia * "The Deductionist" first aired on Sunday evening following Super Bowl XLVII rather than it's regular Thursday time slot. See also External Links * * * * Elementary at Wikipedia * * ---- Category:Programs Category:CBS Category:Timberman-Beverly Productions Category:2010s/Programs Category:2012/Premieres Category:Carl Beverly Category:Alysse Bezahler Category:Melissa Black Category:Peter Blake Category:Robert Doherty Category:Jonathan Filley Category:Liz Friedman Category:Bob Goodman Category:Christopher Hollier Category:Cathryn Humphris Category:Chris Leanza Category:Kammie Mann Category:John Polson Category:Zachary Reiter Category:Christopher Silber Category:Craig Sweeny Category:Sarah Timberman Category:Jason Tracey Category:David Yoneshige Category:Jonny Lee Miller Category:Lucy Liu Category:Jon Michael Hill Category:Aidan Quinn Category:Gregory Abbey‎ Category:Frank Frankson Category:Justin's Picture Pages